


with me

by orphan_account



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non AU, Plans For The Future, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After their visit to Return of Superman, Daniel and Jisung has a small discussion.





	with me

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is me helping to water the nielsung tag. i absolutely love this couple’s dynamics, and i hope i got it right for this fic

Daniel groaned the moment his back hits the soft mattress back at home. They finished filming for Return of Superman not even thirty minutes ago, the members were sleeping by the time they made it back. Jihoon and Seongwoo immediately falling asleep when they got back as well. He listened carefully to his surroundings, Seongwoo’s snores were filling the room already, but there was an absence of Jisung’s calming breath. He stared at the bed across from him, only to see Jisung still playing with his phone, the light shining on his face as he scrolls past the contents of his phone.  
  
“Hyung.” He starts quietly, watching Jisung turn his head to stare at Daniel, his phone illuminating his face so Daniel could see the beautiful smile Jisung had.  
  
He stands up and gestures his hands towards the door, the elder nodding and locking his phone before following his lover out of their shared room.  
  
The dorm was uncharacteristically quiet, the other members snores bouncing of the walls into their ears, Daniel turned to look at Jisung still following him towards the couch, turning on the lights in the living room. He watched as Jisung sat down, walking toward the kitchen to boil the two of them water for hot chocolate. A smile adorning Jisung’s face as he stared at Daniel from the couch, his legs pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped around him. Daniel felt a tug in his heart as he stared at Jisung looking absolutely adorable and soft. He taps his left chest lightly before letting out a breath, just in time for the water to boil. He turned to stared pouring the hot water into the mugs he had prepared beforehand, a packet of instant hot chocolate powder poured into them. He jumped slightly when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, body immediately melting into the one behind him when he realized who it was.  
  
Jisung chuckled as they stayed in that position, Daniel stirring the hot chocolate diligently while Jisung pressed soft kissed on to the back of his neck, the hold around his waist loosening when Daniel picked up the two mugs. Jisung followed him to the living room, hands still snug on Daniel’s waist. The younger put down the mugs, prying open the clasped hands on his waist, holding them by the wrist before putting them around his neck, turning around as he slides his own arms around Jisung’s slim waist. Daniel scrunched his nose when Jisung looks up to him, his eyes turning into slits as a smile starts blooming on his bare face. He kisses Jisung’s cheek promptly, trying his best to not pinch it as Jisung had numerously stated his distaste towards the action. Jisung giggled, moving his arms to hold Daniel’s face softly, his thumb running over the mole located under his right eye, he kissed Daniel tenderly, pulling away just as they lips came into contact. Daniel whining at the emptiness on his lips.  
  
“What’s gotten you so clingy?” Jisung asked with a small laugh, absolutely smitten with his boyfriend’s adorable behavior.  
  
Daniel shook his head before sitting down on the couch, pulling Jisung along him, the older sitting beside him with his legs thrown over Daniel’s thighs. The younger grabbed one of the hot chocolate mug to give to Jisung, smiling when the older sips it carefully and hums in approval. One of his arms were still around Jisung’s waist, Daniel burying his face in Jisung’s neck who was sipping his hot chocolate happily. The older sometimes chuckling when Daniel kissed his neck softly.  
  
The clock was nearing midnight when Daniel finally spoke up, the couple had been sitting in comfortabe silence for the past twenty minutes, the only sounds coming from them were hums from Jisung as he took a sip of the hot chocolate, and the sound of lips meeting skin from Daniel.  
  
“Do you want kids one day hyung?” Was what Daniel said, taking Jisung back, the older glad he had finished his glass of beverage beforehand and had placed it back on the table.  
  
Jisung pressed Daniel back by the shoulder to stare at the brown haired male, smiling at him, “Of course I do, Niel-ah.” He said slowly, Daniel’s facial expression turning solemn within seconds. His head dropping to avoid Jisung’s gaze.  
  
“Hey,” Jisung said grabbing his face and forcing him to stare at him, “hey, what’s wrong baby?”  
  
“Do you want to have them with me?” Daniel said softly staring at Jisung. And the older nodded his head still smiling at the man.  
  
But, Daniel’s bottom lip quivered before he lets out a sigh, “Ugh.” He sulked.  
  
Jisung stared at him exasperatedly, not understanding, making Daniel sigh even louder, “It’s just, I can’t even give you kids in the future hyung.” He said so seriously that Jisung feels bad for laughing.  
  
“I’m being serious! Stop laughing you jerk.” Daniel said with a pout glaring at Jisung, “It’s biologically impossible.”  
  
“Who cares about biology anyway, you doofus.” His laughter dying down when he noticed the sad expression Daniel still supposed.  
  
“Hey,” He said, placing his forehead against Daniel’s, “we can always adopt?” Jisung said between giggles trying to light up the mood.  
  
Daniel perked up, “You’d do that? You’d be fine with adoption?” He said staring at Jisung earnestly.  
  
Jisung chuckled, “As long as it means that we’d still be together, I don’t see why we shouldn’t give a child the loving home they deserve.”  
  
“I love you, Niel.” He said softly, “I don’t care what biology says. Besides we never cared about it when we first got together, and you know what biology had to say about that.” Jisung added jokingly, a small smile now painting Daniel’s face.  
  
“And, only a dumbass will reject the offer of raising a child with you.”  
  
Daniel let out a a giggle, burying his head in Jisung’s shoulder before pulling awat. The couple stared at each other for a moment, gazes flickering from their eyes to their lips. Daniel leaned in while Jisung closed the distance between the two. Kissing became something so normal for the two, their bodies immediately slotting into each other like perfect puzzle pieces. Jisung pulled their bodies closer as he laid down on the couch, legs circling Daniel’s waist. The kiss was long, romantic, and sweet. It was a kiss the two were used to, something familiar to them. Daniel smiled into the kiss before pulling away, giving Jisung a small peck and laying down beside his lover, his arm becoming a pillow for Jisung’s head. The elder way too familiar with the position. Daniel kept his gaze on the older.  
  
Staring at Jisung was a past time Daniel enjoyed the most. The older’s had one of the most handsome face Daniel had had the pleasure of staring at, his nose was perfect, tall with no bumps, his eyes turning to the most beautiful crescents whenever he smiled, and his lips, God, Daniel could go on for days talking about Jisung’s lips, especially how they looked now after their small kissing session. The pink lips were glistening in the dim lights, slightly swollen but nonetheless perfect. “I heard taking a picture makes it last longer.” Jisung said teasingly, his eyes turning to the crescents they were destined to be.  
  
“Hyunjin.” He said softly, staring straight at Jisung’s eyes. The older taken back. “If it’s a girl then it’s Hyunjin.”  
  
Jisung smiled when he heard that, closing his eyes, tightening the hold he had on Daniel’s waist to pull them closer together until his forehead was right in front of Daniel’s lips. The younger immediately planting his lips on the space, hugging Jisung close.  
  
“I haven’t thought that far though.” He said seriously, “But, I like that name, Yoon Hyunjin sounds nice right?” He asked, snickering when he hears Daniel’s gasp.  
  
“Kang Hyunjin is definitely better what are you talking about!” The younger said offended.  
  
Jisung chuckled tucking himself under Daniel’s neck to leave a kiss on his collarbone. “That’s a discussion for another day.” He said stifling a yawn.  
  
Daniel let out a sigh, placing his lips on Jisung’s vanilla scented hair, breathing him in deeply.  
  
He was lucky, he found Jisung, he found someone willing to hear his hours of non stop talking, someone willing to accept his ups and downs, to support him with everything he did, someone who stayed by his side when he asked him to, someone to love and someone to hold. He was lucky he found all that in Yoon Jisung, the most beautiful man alive in his eyes. Yoon Jisung who was sweet, caring, understanding, and loving. Yoon Jisung who took care of things like an adult. Yoon Jisung who never stopped making Daniel fall deeper in love with him with every passing moment.  
  
_Yoon Jisung._ __  
__  
_Marry me someday._  
  
Daniel jumped when Jisung tightened his hold on him, “I will.” He answered shortly.  
  
Daniel’s heart was racing a mile a minute after that, he didn’t mean to say that out loud. He calmed down when he heard Jisung’s steady breath filling the room. He carefully lifted his lover up, walking towards their shared room before placing Jisung down on his bed. He was about to go to his own bed when he was stopped by a hand around his wrist, Jisung holding a vice grip on him, “Stay.” He said tiredly.  
  
Daniel slipped into bed next to Jisung, resuming their position in the couch, he breathed Jisung in until sleep overcame his consciousness.  
  
Come the morning, Daniel stares at Jisung’s sleeping face. The older looking at peace, no worries on his face, no thoughts about taking care of ten boys for the next year. Staring at Jisung face once again, Daniel’s sure he wouldn’t mind waking up to it every morning for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this then please leave a kudos and comment! i have aus on [my twitter](https://twitter.com/yoonjsaus)  
> if any one is interested


End file.
